The Riff Off (Rehersals)
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Chloe and Beca broke up a week ago. What will happen when the theme for the riff-off rehearsals is break up songs? Song used are: Since U Been Gone- Kelly Clarkson Collapsed- Aly & AJ Red- Taylor Swift Screw You- Cheryl ft. Wretch 32 Everybody Hurts Sometimes- Pixie Lott Breakeven- The Script I Almost Do- Taylor Swift These 4 Walls- Little Mix Not Over You- Alex Goot & ATC Iownnowt


"Shut up, Aca-bitches!" Yelled Aubrey. Everyone immediately went silent. "Thank you. Now, the riff-off is tonight. We're going to have a little rehearsal. As Chloe and I are the only members that have ever been in a riff-off, we will be team captains. My team will represent the Bellas, Chloe's will represent the opposition. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Barden's resident badass DJ stepped forward. "What the Hell is a riff-off?"

"Chloe?" Aubrey turned to the tall red-head.

"What?" She sounded... Angry.

"Will you please explain the riff-off to Beca?"

She started to speak in a monotone, not looking at Beca at all. "A riff-off is where all the A-Capella groups representing a collage get together and basically try to out-sing each-other. It's a test of musical knowledge, and general talent. You are given a category and you have to think up songs in that category. You can start singing at the start if you have a song idea, but if someone else is already singing, you need to match their word, or you're cut off."

"Any other questions?" Aubrey took control again. "No? Good. Now, team A, representing the Bellas, will be myself, Lilly, Fat Amy, Beca, and Stacie. Team B will be Chloe, Jessica, Cynthia-Rose, Ashley and Denise. Divide!"

The group immediately separated and the 2 teams stood at opposite sides of the room. Stacie looked around and ran across the room, realising that she was on the wrong team.

Aubrey walked over to a box on the piano. She opened it and pulled out a gun. A few girls stepped back, nervous. Aubrey just laughed. She aimed it at the wall in a darker part of the room. A giant wheel with different categories on it appeared. The wheel turned and stopped on a category that no one could quite read, except Aubrey.

"The category is break up songs!" Beca and Chloe groaned.

**Does she know I broke up with Chloe?** Beca thought.

**Does she know I broke up with Beca? **Chloe thought.

Cynthia-Rose stepped forward.

_Here's the thing, we started out friends_  
><em>It was cool but it was all <em>  
><em>pretend<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, since you been gone<em>

_You dedicated, you took the _  
><em>time<em>  
><em>Wasn't long 'til I <em>

Beca charged forward.

_ I locked up my heart yeah_  
><em>There you stood<em>  
><em>Your blue eyes hidden beneath <em>  
><em>your hood<em>

_Why did I let you go_  
><em>You're to good to be true<em>  
><em>I messed it up and now I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>We ran in circles and wasted time<em>  
><em>From right to wrong<em>  
><em>From right to wrong<em>

_If I knew that you were mine  
>I wouldn't have wasted time<em>  
><em>I wish I could erase the past<em>  
><em>Now its all collapsed<em>  
><em>In my lap<em>

_My mind is blank just like a clean slate_  
><em>Will I<em>

Chloe took a few uncertain steps forward.

_I never known  
>Missing her was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting her was  
>like trying to know somebody you've never met<br>But loving her was red  
>Oh red<br>Burning red_

_Remembering her comes in flashbacks and echoes  
>Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go<br>But _

Stacie, oblivious to the 1 on 1 riff-off she was interrupting, interrupted Chloe

_But it never was enough, I never got your love_  
><em>I loved you so much but you <em>  
><em>never gave a f***<em>

_So_

Chloe took back control. She looked down at the floor.

_so low, how will I ever get back up_  
><em>When I am broken and I've just had <em>  
><em>enough<em>

_Pick up the pieces_

Beca looked her in the eye and started singing.

_pieces, yeah,_  
><em>I'm falling to pieces<em>

_They say bad things happen for a _  
><em>reason<em>  
><em>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<em>  
><em>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving<em>  
><em>And<em>

Chloe took a few steps towards Beca

_And I just want to tell you_  
><em>It takes everything in me not to call you<em>  
><em>And I<em>

It was Beca's turn to step forward.

_I feel so numb_  
><em>Staring at the shower wall<em>  
><em>It's begun, the feeling that the <em>  
><em>end has come<em>  
><em>And now the water's cold<em>  
><em>I tried to eat today<em>  
><em>But the lump <em>  
><em>in my throat got in the way<em>

_In this time, I've lost all sense of _  
><em>pride<em>  
><em>I've called a hundred times<em>  
><em>If I<em>

Chloe stepped even closer. There was less than half a foot between them, now.

_I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
><em>I would say I'm doing just fine<em>  
><em>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<em>  
><em>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,<em>  
><em>No matter what I say I'm not over you <em>  
><em>not over you<em>

Teams forgotten, Beca started singing the verse, and Chloe fell silent.

_Damn, damn girl you do it well_  
><em>And I thought you were innocent<em>  
><em>Took this heart and put it through hell<em>  
><em>But still you're magnificent<em>  
><em>I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me<em>  
><em>I turn around and I'm back in the game<br>Even better than the old me_  
><em>But I'm not even close without you<em>

Chloe reached out, and took Beca's hand. Then they started singing the chorus together.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
><em>I would say I'm doing just fine<em>  
><em>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<em>  
><em>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,<em>  
><em>No matter what I say I'm<em>

Everyone was amazed how good they sounded together. They seemed to know what the other one was about to do at all times.

_No matter what I say I'm_  
><em>No matter what I <em>  
><em>say I'm<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>

There was total silence in the hall. Beca leant forward, taking Chloe's head in both hands. They kissed. Chloe gripped Beca's hips, and brought them closer together, making the kiss more... intimate. The rest of the Bellas stood there, in stunned silence. No one knew they were together.

They pulled away. "Wanna get outta here?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask." Beca grinned, and Chloe dragged her out of the room. Beca put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "I don't ever want to have to get over you."

"That's cheesy."

"Yup. This is 1 week of missing you coming out."

"Wait until we get back. Your place or mine?"

"Yours. Kimmy Jin is studying."

Back in the hall, the Bellas were slowly realising what they had witnessed. The silence was broken by a loud Australian voice. "What the fuck just happened?"

Aubrey dismissed practice, as it was near the end anyway. Amy walked off, talking to herself. "3 in 10? That can't be right. I'm the best statistician in Tasmania. With arms. Hmm."


End file.
